KKMThe Maoh talking to Yuri
by wolfydam
Summary: TITLE MAY NOT BE EXACT...  THIS IS NOT MY STORY!I AM HOPING THAT BY POSTING THIS PARTIAL STORY, SOMEONE CAN TELL ME WHO IT BELONGS TO AND IF IT'S COMPLETE..  AND IF I CAN FIND IT, I HAVE BEING LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR IT...


KKM-The Maou talking to Yuri

TITLE MAY NOT BE EXACT...  
>THIS IS NOT MY STORY!I AM HOPING THAT BY POSTING THIS PARTIAL STORY, SOMEONE CAN TELL ME WHO IT BELONGS TO AND IF IT'S COMPLETE..<br>AND IF I CAN FIND IT, I HAVE BEING LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR IT...

Keep looking for this story, it needs more info...

-  
>Yuri was standing in a darkened room—a big one. But, he wasn't alone. Some instinct somewhere told him that. He shivered.<p>

It was almost pitch black but, strangely, the floor had a soft, white glow to it. If he squinted hard enough, he could vaguely make out the pattern on the floor. It seemed familiar to him somehow. Yes, he'd definitely seen it before. His heart was beating hard. He felt exposed, alone, vulnerable. But, then, he looked down again… The floor, just seeing it, made him feel connected to something. And he clung on to that feeling.

A spot of blue light spilled down from the grand entryway and a single form walked into it and stood there for a second.

"Well, if it isn't…me," he said.

Yuri's black, innocent eyes widened and he saw the man approaching him. The room brightened very slowly into a brown tint, like an old photograph. But, the figure in front of him was, just like himself, in full color.

"Hello, Yuri," the deep voice said to him. The Maou's hands were in his pockets and his posture was casual. But his eyes were slits and they showed a maliciousness that was aimed at him.

"You're the…"

"Yes, I am," The Maou said and began to walk the length of the ballroom at a leisurely pace. The footsteps echoed in a lonely way—dying off somewhere.

It suddenly dawned on the double black where he was. Yuuri craned his head up and around. It was the ballroom in Blood Pledge Castle. That was why the floor was so familiar to him. It was a part of home. Yes, his home.

"Why are we here?" Yuuri asked, somewhere inside dreading the answer. He had felt the powerful spirit of The Maou within himself many times and had stopped him from behaving rashly—especially when it came to duels with Wolfram. But, this time, for some unknown reason, it felt like the roles were reversed. This time, Yuuri felt that he was the one who had behaved rashly, unfairly. And The Maou was going to let him have it by delivering a judgment of "justice."

The hollow footsteps continued. Yuri walked around the ballroom, too, but with a timid pace. He blinked at everything. It was more than just the two of them, he realized. There was a party going on. The double black looked around. It was like being inside a three dimensional photograph. The people were stopped in the middle of living their lives. They were either tan or a dingy yellowish-white. Some were frozen in place while dancing. Others were standing around the drinks table chatting. He suddenly noticed Greta, in the new dress his mother had sent her, doing a pirouette for Gwendal to show off the fluffy way it proofed out when she turned. Gwendal's face, which was usually stern, was actually soft and Yuri could practically read the man's mind. It said "cute."

"This was the Midsummer's Ball that we had three weeks ago," Yuuri said to himself out loud. "That's the only time Greta wore that dress." Then, he smiled a little to himself. "She wore the dress a second time but got caught in a rosebush and ripped it to shreds. She cried all afternoon over that."

"So, tears matter to you?" The Maou asked as he stepped aside to avoid a happy couple on the edge of the dance floor.

"Of course," Yuri said from his side of the room.

"Interesting," The Maou observed and continued walking. His footsteps grew louder as he advanced.

Yuuri saw Lady Anissina chatting intimately with Raven. And the double black smirked a bit at that one. They really were quite charming together, both dressed up nicely in new clothes that almost seemed to match—almost as though the designer knew that they'd be with each other. Anissina was pressing an exotic drink from her "Let's-make-frozen-rainbow-wine-kun" into his hand, and Raven seemed to be enjoying the light feel of her fingertips on his. Anissina was saying something in his ear, words that he liked—obviously. A slightly wicked thought occurred. From his vantage point, Yuuri looked for Lady Cheri and found her, surrounded by handsome Mazoku men at a large table in the back of the room. In spite of that, her eyes were fixed on Raven's face and the ex-maou's smile seemed not quite so bright.

The double black felt his heart sink a little. Who was he kidding? Lady Cheri, who was surrounded by men, wasn't with the one she really wanted. And, knowing that now took some of the joy out of it. He wanted the impossible. He wanted everyone to be happy.

"So," The Maou said darkly, "where are you in this throng?"

"Me…?" Yuuri turned his head and looked—standing on tip toe. He remembered being all over the place that night. He took a few steps forward, circled around Anissina's brother, downing the last of his goblet, and spotted himself. Yuuri was surrounded by a group of female admirers. Lady Flurin Gilbert was one of them along with two of her friends from Caloria. The young daughters of Joshua von Grantz—distant cousins of Adelbert who wanted to let the king know just how "loyal" they were willing to be to gain his favor. Yuuri smirked a little at that memory. It felt good to have girls demanding his attention and practically pawing all over him. It was only when they'd become a major distraction, or rather "attraction" to everyone around them, that Günter jumped in to rescue his precious king.

The Demon King walked up behind a grinning Yuuri. "Now that you know where you are…where is…Wolfram?" He asked the question slowly and with meaning.

"Wolf…ram?" Yuuri said the name is a vague, distracted tone and with, once again, large eyes. "I dunno." He stood on tip toe again and scanned the room. "He's…ummm…right there." Yuuri pointed to a person who was about his height standing in the far corner of the ballroom. Wolfram was wearing his usual blue uniform, not the dress uniform that Günter had "suggested" which was, in fact, an order that the blond easily ignored. Wolfram's body was leaning casually against the wall with arms folded against his chest. His face looked like a mixture of anger and pain. His eyes, predictably, were locked on Yuuri and the women.

"Who is he to you again?" The Maou demanded to know as he approached the solitary figure. His black eyes examined the ex-prince in every detail. The Demon King bent down a bit to see into the face that was frozen with a look that Yuuri had a hard time taking in. Then, The Maou walked in an arc with the blond at the center—back and forth, pacing.

"I don't understand your question," Yuuri said, frowning.

The Maou stopped with a click of his heel in front of Wolfram and turned to face Yuuri. "This may be a ball…a celebration…but it is an event that is very public and very open." He focused his eyes on the wide, curious face before him. "Do you understand that much?"

"Sure," the double black said with a shrug as though he were still with Günter taking lessons in the library.

The Maou rested a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "Tell me his title and what he…is…"

"Well," Yuuri said and gave his head a good scratch, "he's…you know…'Wolfram.' He's the ex-prince…a soldier…kind of a brat…and a good friend…"

The Maou rested a hand on his hip and glared. "A 'good friend' that you slapped…making him your royal fiancé."

"And that," Yuuri admitted, feeling a slight blush.

The man before him, the one who seemed to be an older and more powerful version of himself, sighed impatiently. "In this culture…in this society…an 'engagement' holds the same weight as a marriage would in your world. The Mazoku wedding ceremony itself, which is public, is simply a party and a holiday for the people to enjoy."

Yuuri's eyes widened at that. Maybe he should have listened a bit more carefully to Günter when he discussed wedding rituals years ago. He'd probably just tuned the adviser out and thought about eating a picnic with Greta.

"Look at yourself…look at what you're doing," The Maou said, "and, now, look at those people." The Maou pointed to a group standing not far from Wolfram. It was more than dark amusement; it was schadenfreude. Most of them, Yuuri realized, belonged to the Ten Noble Families. The glow that they gave off was unmistakable.

The Maou now pointed to a couple standing together. It was Conrad and Yozak. Based on their body language, the double black guessed that the two of them were talking quietly, not wanting to be noticed which was probably why they were talking next to one of the large tapestries that Günter had hung from the ceiling. The spy was murmuring something that Conrad seemed to be agreeing to wholeheartedly. Conrad was wearing his dress uniform. Yuuri had seen it more than a few times. Yozak was dressed in a fine suit of clothes with ruffles peeking out at the cuffs. Yuuri's first impression was that Yozak, when dressed up as a man, was very handsome—impressively so.

"What do their expressions tell you? What are they feeling?"

Yuuri peered closer. "They're concerned…uncomfortable…maybe, worried…" He followed their gaze. They, too, were focused on Wolfram.

"At this moment," The Maou said, "you are publicly humiliating Wolfram." The voice grew deeper and angrier with each word. "But no one is willing to be crass enough to tell you that because you are the maou."

Yuuri withdrew a little into himself. He didn't know it was that way, honestly.

"How many times did you dance with Wolfram that night?"

"Eh?" The question surprised him. "He's…he's a guy and…and I…I've danced with men before but not…at the castle…but…"

The voice repeated sternly, "How many?"

Yuuri's heart lost courage. "I didn't."

"Everyone noticed."

Yuuri's eyes flicked to Wolfram's face again. Perfect blond hair, sweetly shaped features, lips curved…downward. There was more "hurt" there than "anger." He could see that now. It was just easier for him, in the past, to focus on the anger first because he could ignore it or brush it off as a minor detail caused by a bratty ex-prince. Yuuri knew that if he wanted to, he could embarrass Wolfram into submission by asking "What's wrong?" The blond would always come back with "nothing" and then he'd storm off. That would be the end of it. Or so it seemed…

The Maou's eyes glittered malevolently at Yuuri, and he didn't miss it. "The person who picked away at Wolfram's soul…first…was you, not that horrible fox woman."

"That can't be," Yuuri denied.

"Oh, really?" came the angry reply. "In the same way that it 'can't be' that you have a love letter in your right pocket?"

Yuuri lowered his head. This didn't seem fair. He had a right to a life—a life of his choosing. And, even if he was confused about Wolfram, he had a right to be confused.

"Shall I recite the letter to you…in case you forgot?" The Maou gritted out.

"No," Yuuri said with a shake of his head. The purple writing, the hearts, and the inked whispers of what she was willing to let him do when they were alone at the love hotel room Murata was getting for them.

"Yuuri, you seem to forget that what you see, I see. What you do…I do as well."

The double black nodded helplessly at that. He did forget and it was embarrassing. Through his eyes, The Maou saw and understood everything because they shared the same body.

The next thing Yuuri knew, a wide hand was on him and he was being forced to sit at an empty table. The Maou took the seat across from him. The Demon King relaxed in the chair, crossed his ankles, and laced his fingers together in contemplation. A smirk played on his lips.

Yuuri sat nervously. He laughed nervously, too, hoping that it would ease the tension between them.

It didn't work.

"Yuuri, I grow tired of this. I grow tired of you. I keep waiting for you and I'm disappointed every time." He gave the double black a hard, sideways glance. "So, I am going to give you a choice of two possible futures." He turned from a profile to a face-to-face cold stare. "You will pick one, or I will pick for you. Either way, it will be decided."

"What are you saying?" Yuuri's black eyes turned away to Wolfam and then back again. Maybe, he was going to approve of what Wolfram had done to free himself. Maybe he was going to tell Yuuri to let the blond leave his life for good. The double black wasn't sure he could handle that. He knew he needed his blond by his side. They had grown close over the years. And he craved the odd, irreplaceable companionship that came from Wolfram's devotion, fellowship, and debates.

"Future number one," The Maou said with a finger raised. "You will rule Shin Makoku, as you swore you would when you came of age…and I will accept that… with limitations."

"Limitations?" He couldn't understand it.

"On Earth, I will allow you to do as you please. You may have as many dalliances as you want, sleep with whomever you desire…at any particular time you choose. I won't notice such things. I won't utter a word about it. And I will endure it."

Yuuri blushed at the openness.

"However," The Maou said with an edge, "in this world…even though you may rule our kingdom…you cannot have anyone by your side…not even Wolfram."

"What?" I'll have no one with me… I'll be alone here.

"And Wolfram will be my fiancé, not yours, Yuuri."

The double black took in a sharp breath.

"The last of his things will be moved out of your bedroom, and he will have a suite of rooms on the opposite side of the castle. He will have servants of his own as well. So, there's no reason why he even has to dine with you each night…unless he chooses to with Greta… and, most certainly, he will never sleep next to you again."

Yuuri's jaw was on the floor at that.

"I will allow you to be 'just friends,' but your contact will be restricted."

The double black tightened a fist. He could feel his blood pressure rising. "You're making a lot of decisions for Wolfram on your own," he shot back. "'Maou' or not, you have to understand that Wolfram is an adult and can make his own choices."

"Choices? I don't think you've given Wolfram very many…choices." The eyes with black slits regarded him.

Feeling braver, the double black continued. "Wolfram…I think…wants more than just living alone on the opposite side of the castle." Yuuri pointed to the figure standing on his own in the corner. "He needs people in his life…He needs…"

"…Someone…?" the king suggested. "…Someone who loves him…besides that flying fox spirit?"

There was something terribly frail about Wolfram standing there now.

The taller man smiled. "Yes, someone…I agree with you, Yuuri." The Maou laced his fingers together again with a dark smile. "And, on the day of the wedding, I will be the one standing at Ulrike's altar, not you."

Yuuri looked away, not believing what he was hearing.

The Maou's shoulder length hair drifted with the soft haze of blue energy that wrapped around him. "Wolfram will be my husband…not yours."

"But…I'm…" After that, Yuuri began to stammer, making sounds that were not coherent.

"You see, Wolfram is under the impression that the two of us are one person—one very confused person. Half loves him and half doesn't. Guess which half you are…"

Yuuri ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Of course, there is the possibility that the two of us could merge someday in the future into a truly awesome being." Yuuri felt on edge. This was all so new to him. "Oh, it is possible," The Maou said, "but it won't happen if I'm the only one married to Wolfram. His future and his happiness will not be compromised just because you cannot accept a marriage with the most beautiful Mazoku we've ever known." He gave a smirk and said, "I'll keep our souls and our energies separate…along with our lives."

"And…the other future…?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

The Demon King quirked a smile at the double black before answering, "You will be faithful. No others. And there will be three of us in this marriage—you, me, and Wolfram."

Yuuri's eyes widened again. "Wha-?"

"Until…you prove to me that you can be a husband in every way…publicly," he gestured to the room, "and privately… I won't merge my soul with yours. So, Wolfram will have, in essence, two husbands."

"Wolfram…married to…both of us." It almost sounded like the arrangement that Tra'va had with Murata and Yozak—the difference being that both he and The Maou shared the same body.

"You can't just make decisions about me like that! It's unfair!" He narrowed his black eyebrows.

"What's 'unfair' is living inside of you and bearing witness to all of the thoughtless things you do." He cocked his head sideways and his face softened. "What's 'unfair' is the fact that I've allowed it to continue without giving an ounce of comfort to someone I care for…someone I knew was suffering."

The Maou stood up from his seat. "With or without your help, I will win Wolfram's trust back…and deserve it. And I will seek out a way to repair the damage that's been done to his soul. It may take years, in fact, but I will do it."

"I want that, too," Yuuri insisted. "I want him to trust me, and I want to have him back as he was before... And, I want more time…so that I can understand what I feel."

The Maou shook his head. "What you want is in that note in your pocket. What I want is Wolfram's heart."

THANK-YOU EVERYONE FOR JUST READING THIS AND MAYBE FINDING IT FOR ME...^_^,AV 7/20/2011


End file.
